Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180221165643
▪ "They're identical twins, they're girls." "Isn't that great, honey? Two beautiful little girls. I'll call this one, Anna and that other one, Alice." "I'm so very happy. I have two wonderful daughters." Both parents smiled. "I'm so excited, daughters!" ▪ "Trust us, Anna, your identical twin sister, Alice will be magically brought back to life from the dead and you and her will be able to grow up together with each other no matter what. That way, you won't have to end up becoming a twinless twin yourself at all like you were about to be, will you? Both you and Alice are equally better off living your much better, less isolated lives, aren't you? Neither you nor Alice will have to be separated at all no matter what, will you? You and Alice are able to have either any other different friends or friends in common on your own besides Elsa, aren't you? Let's face it. That was your parents' problem for not doing anything to show Elsa how to carefully use her cold, winter, frost, ice, snow magical powers safely. We'll do anything to properly raise you and Alice much better than ever." ▪ "Trust us, Anna, Alice, you'll be able to grow up together with each other no matter what. You're both better off living your much better, less isolated lives equally, aren't you? Neither of you twin princesses of Aren-delle will have to be separated at all no matter what, will you? You're both able to have either any other different friends or friends in common on your own besides Elsa, aren't you? Let's face it. That was your parents' problem for not doing anything to show Elsa how to carefully use her cold, winter, frost, ice, snow magical powers safely at all. We'll do anything to properly raise both of you twins of Aren-delle much better than ever equally." The sun finally sank below the mountain peaks, the resulting darkness pulling young Anna and young Alice from the depths of their own thoughts. Their eyes, rimmed red from tears, stared into the shadowed corners of their room with a deep-seeded longing. Unlike most children of their age, neither Anna nor Alice feared the darkness that came with the night, or the shadows that resided in closets and under beds, with the night came a calm that helped to soothe the pain that throbbed in their hearts. Now that the tears had stopped flowing, Anna and Alice noticed how silent their bedroom now was, with Elsa gone now, there wasn't anymore steady, deep breathes to assure Anna and Alice that neither of them were alone. How they despised this silence, this stillness. Anna's and Alice's gazes filled with anger as they stared at the shadows, willing them to do something, to do anything, to prove neither of them were alone in this world. Their anger simmered and burned until their small frame could no longer contain such frustration and they screamed at the darknesses, yelling the same single commands. "Do something!" And they did. The once still shadows shifted at their commands, forming inky tendrils that slithered along the creamy walls of their room before branching outwards and curling around their masters protectively. Neither Young Anna nor Young Alice startled, nor cried in fear of the shadowy arms that now encircled them. In fact, they laughed, it was the joyful sounds, filled with reliefs, as if every negative emotion that tortured them suddenly left. "Neither of us are alone," Anna and Alice whispered over and over as they lightly stroked the dark shadows. "We have you. Neither of us need Elsa nor Mom nor Dad." Anna's and Alice's lips formed into small smiles, their first one in days, they sat on the cold wooden floor of their bedroom and allowed the shadows to slide over their bodies, slowly running black tendrils through her hair and clothes. Anna's and Alice's blazing orange hair, once as bright as a roaring flame, darkened until only raven locks remained. Anna's shiny, green ribbons and light cerulean dress became a single, ebony color; bright, blue eyes dimmed to a charcoal gray. The shadows gently carried Anna and Alice to their beds, and tucked them into the linen sheets. As Anna's and Alice's eye lids grew heavier, they felt themselves being pulled into deep slumbers, and they whispered the same last, final passing thoughts. "The shadows will be our friends." Gerda the maid: Your majesty, your other, younger survivng twinless twin daughter, Princess Anna is gone. Queen of Arendelle: WHAT? Go and get the guards to look for her. Then tell them to come to me when Anna is found. Maid: Yes, Your Majesty. The brunette queen of Aren-delle clung to her husband the king of Arendelle tightly, her body trembling violently with each sob that escaped her mouth. "O-Our other little baby girls...O-Our other precious little baby girls!" She cried out as the king of Arendelle did his best to comfort her, gently rubbing her back in a soothing manner. At first, they awoke in their beds in the morning...until they found out that the identical twins, Anna and Alice were already gone and were no longer in Arendelle at all, but their other older, single daughter, Elsa was still there in Arendelle. However, the accident begun to refresh all their memories of what happened in the ballroom in Arendelle, and then, in panic, they all begun to search for Anna and Alice. Parents knew what happened to the twins of Arendelle, told Elsa and everyone else from Arendelle everything...and of course, the royal family of Arendelle was now mourning, including Elsa. The king of Arendelle let out a sad sigh, rubbing his face in his hands, the queen of Arendelle gently embracing her own child, Elsa tightly. "Th-They're dead b-by now, I k-know it!" "Ssshh...Ssshh...I'm sure they're okay…" The king of Arendelle replied gently, though his tone held sadness in it as well. "They'll come back…" Meanwhile in in Scandinavian, Norway, Europe. "Anna! Anna!! Alice! Alice!!" Elsa called for her twin sisters, Anna and Alice but there was no sign of neither of them at all though. "Their names... were Princess Anna and Princess Alice. They were two other royals of Arendelle. They were little younger twin sisters of mine. They were orginally from the same country and continent I was from. I hadn't seen them in years at all ever since I was the one who froze Anna's head and Alice's heart with my ice magic back when I was eight while Anna and Alice were five back then.... I don't know where my sisters, Anna and Alice are at all because there were no traces for us to find out where Anna and Alice are at all." Elsa sadly explained as she really missed her little younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice a lot very much more than ever ever since the last time she saw her twin sisters, Anna and Alice back when she was eight while Anna and Alice were only five back then. ▪ The same tall, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked strawberry blonde haired Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal identical twin princess sisters with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips, Alexandra known as Alice of Aren-delle and Anastasia known as Anna of Aren-delle from Scandinavian, Norway, Europe were currently now nineteen years old since they've lived, grown up and raised to be not only anything else more than only just two other Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal princesses of Arendelle but also less isolated in the same North American mansion in modern day California in United States Of North America far, further away from Scandinavia, Norway, Europe ever since Alice was magically resurrected from the dead after Alice's heart was accidentally frozen by their other sister, Elsa and Anna was saved from growing up lonely, alone and isolated in Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe with Elsa after she was accidentally hit in the head by Elsa's ice magic too. Alice's heart was healed by anybody who has supernatural, magic powers to revive the dead so Alice would've been able to live for a long time too. Plus, she and Anna were still able to grow up together with each other. Anna's head was also healed by Grand Pabbie. After Anna had all of her true, old, real missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers, she and Alice were saved from growing up alone, lonely and isolated in Aren-delle together with Elsa for a long time and they were safely taken to another country, another continent where they were able to live, be raised and grow up to be less isolated in Aren-delle in order to have a greater, happier, better, less isolated childhood life than ever no matter what. They've returned all of Anna's real, old, missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the childhood accident in order to save Anna from suffering worse than ever. So far they either share the same friends in common or even different friends on their own even besides other than only just each other and Elsa too so they were equally less lonely and less alone. Neither of them still had seen their other sister, Elsa nor their parents in years for a while at all ever since the unexpected, tragic, childhood accident but at least they still have each other, their current family and their other friends though. They were still more than only just royal princesses. ▪ More than only just five years has passed, since Princess Anna and Princess Alice have grown up to be anything else more than only just two other Scandiavian, Norwegian, European royals of Arendelle in California in United States of America away from Arendelle, Scandinavia, Norway, Europe just fine despite that childhood accident/incident. For Anna known as Anastasia and Alice known as Alexandra, they were currently nineteen. They've lived the better lives than ever. They've had many other nice friends on their own besides each other. They filled all the/other empty hours in order to avoid the boredoms when neither of them were doing anything nor nothing important at all, especially neither even studying nor working nor attending schools. Whereas their other, older single sister, Elsa grew up to be less isolated in Arendelle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe and she was currently twenty one since the childhood accident/incident. Grand Pabbie was actually been more clear with how Elsa needed to control her abilities and stopped the king of Aren-delle from going through with his isolation plan back then before in canon. Plus, her parents correctly showed Elsa how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really was actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under her control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped Elsa become more opened to the others and the whole entire world around her. She always still had gotten to embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really was born to be despite that accident However, Elsa actually missed Anna and Alice a lot since she accidentally froze Anna's head and Alice's heart. However, she still recalled the childhood accident/incident from way back, when she accidentally froze Anna's head and Alice's heart. Her life wasn't easily the same without her twin sisters, Anna nor Alice at all since Anna grew up anywhere else away from Arendelle without her. "Her name... was Elsa. She was originally another princess sister of Aren-delle who was also born a single who's from Aren-delle in Scandinavian, Norway, Europe too but fortunately, she's still alive in Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe. She's neither around nor here in North America... and we know United States of North America and Europe are different continents so Anna and Alice are still raised, living and growing up to be less isolated in California in North America away from Arendelle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe without Elsa while Elsa on the other hand is still growing up to be less isolated in Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe without her twin sisters, Anna and Alice." "Anna and Alice are so lucky to have an ice princess like Elsa as their other sister."